


Removal of Organs Can Cause Issues, Apparently

by DreamersMyth27



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Conner is So Done With It, Crack, Gen, Humor, Poor Tim Drake, Protective Dick Grayson, Ra's is Just a Creep, Slightly AU Where it Was Ra's Who Stabbed Tim, Tim Has Horrible Luck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 20:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13911258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamersMyth27/pseuds/DreamersMyth27
Summary: Tim should have known that this would happen. But come on, it wasn’t his fault Ra’s al Ghul was crazy and tried to get him killed!-Oneshot-





	Removal of Organs Can Cause Issues, Apparently

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just wouldn't leave me alone. Obviously, it's not canon, nor does it follow what happened to Tim in the comics. Also, this happens the summer before season 2. So... Enjoy! Make sure to tell me what you think.
> 
> Edited 12/31/18

Beach day. Yay.

Tim didn't want to be hanging out, swimming, and enjoying life. He worked with Batman, and that meant he was supposed to be brooding in a dark cave 24/7. Okay, maybe he was being a _little_ dramatic, he had a good excuse though. His parents had just died a few months ago, and he didn't want to be having fun, no matter how _fun_ it was.

Dick, however, had other ideas. He practically dragged Tim to the mountain and told him they were going swimming. Whatever. So Tim went to his room, where he had swim shorts and a swim shirt waiting. He may not have been planning to go swimming, but Bruce was a big believer in being prepared for every scenario.

He got dressed quickly and slipped out of his room silently. Maybe he could sneak away before Dick saw him and dragged him to the beach. No such luck. Dick was leaning against the wall outside Tim's room, sunglasses firmly over his face.

"There's no chance I'm getting out of this, is there?" Tim asked gloomily.

Dick smiled brightly. "Nope. But if you want, you can think of this as a team bonding exercise."

"Oh goody," Tim drawled.

"Stop being such a downer, Robin. It's not so bad. Maybe we can even get some sun in you. You'll look less like a vampire then."

Tim crossed his arms and glared through his own sunglasses. Subconsciously though, he glanced down at his pale arms.

"Dude, just get it over with." Dick smirked. "Besides, Cassie's going to be there in her swimsuit."

Tim blushed furiously and turned away from Dick. Unfortunately, his pseudo older brother followed him down the hallway and out to the beach.

"Wow, I thought that would get you out fast, but not this fast," he remarked.

"Shut up, Nightwing," Tim sighed tiredly.

"Mmm, sorry, not possible. You should know this. Bats tells me it the most."

"How about this, you leave me alone, and I won't complain about having to do this?" Tim begged.

Dick smiled deviously. "Sounds good!"

Tim was worried, but he didn't put too much thought into Dick's behavior. He went straight past M'gann (Who was laying on Conner's leg and reading a book), Jamie (Messing around in the water with Garfield and Cassie), Karen (She was talking to Mal quietly, looking love-stricken. It was kinda sickening, actually), and a few others, doing various beach-type things.

He claimed an empty beach towel and closed his eyes. If he was going to be stuck here, he may as well get some zzz's in. He needed it. Being Robin definitely wasn't conducive to his sleep.

A moment after closing his eyes, he fell asleep.

* * *

The next thing Tim knew was he's dropped in water. He sputtered underwater and swam to the surface. His glasses were still on, and he searched for the guilty party. He spots Dick laughing nearby in the water, as well as almost everyone. He smirked evilly and splashed Dick.

Of course, this started an all-out water war between everyone, which soaks him completely. It's only after everyone seems to have decided Garfield won (Being able to turn into a whale gives a major advantage) that he gets back to shore.

He collapsed on his towel, and relaxed, enjoying the warm sun and feeling of being surrounded by friends. He's loath to admit it, but this wasn't nearly as bad as he expected.

Of course, this conclusion disappears the moment Cassie asked him "What's that?"

Tim sat up and looked at the girl. "What's what?"

She pointed at a spot just below his rib cage. "That. What is it? You look like you had surgery or something."

Okay, now he's surrounded by most of the members his age and a few senior members of the Team, Dick included. Curse light shirts that turn see-through in water and Dick for having someone throw him in the ocean. Also his pale skin, which makes scars stick out more than if they would on anyone else.

"I did," he admitted. "My spleen was removed."

" _What_!" Dick exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me? When did that happen?"

"And that is why I didn't tell you," Tim said, gesturing at him as he freaked out, but relented and answered the last question. "A few weeks ago."

"Why?" M'gann asked worriedly.

"Oh, Ra's al Ghul stabbed me." The moment the explanation left his mouth, he cursed himself. All the training with Batman to be a good liar, and he couldn't even keep a secret? What a great Robin he was.

"Okay, ese, you're kidding, right?" Jamie asked.

"Unfortunately, no. Apparently, Ra's likes me a bit too much, and decided I should join him, you know, it's a long story none of you need to hear."

Conner snorts, and said under his breath "Good luck with that."

Tim stood up suddenly. "Wait for me, Conner. Don't leave them with me!"

"Sorry, Robin, you're on your own. Bye!"

Tim cursed his friend mentally and decided that he _definitely_ didn't like beach days.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda a crack story, but it just seemed like a fun idea, so here we are! I hope everyone enjoyed this. Just kinda wrote this last minute, and I've never seen an idea like this, so I thought why not. Plus, I'm suffering major writer's block on the latest chapter of Literally Billy Batson. Obviously, that means I wrote a completely different story. Sorry, kinda rambling. It's a curse in both real life and the virtual world.
> 
> Also, I know it's not Ra's who stabbed Tim, but I'm pretending it is in this. Gotta love fanfiction! Thanks to YumiXusagi for pointing it out to me! I haven't read that comic before. Others, yes, but not that one. :)
> 
> Update: I finally read the Red Robin series and I love it!


End file.
